deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Saxon
Benjamin Antony Saxon is a mechanically augmented soldier, one of the two protagonists of the book Deus Ex: Icarus Effect and the protagonist of the game Deus Ex: The Fall. Background Early life Saxon was raised in London. His father was an alcoholic who, despite attempts, could not sober up. Ben enjoyed spending time with his grandfather. Former member of the United Kingdom's Special Air Service. After being laid off from the military, he immediately began working for Belltower Associates Incorporated, a private military contractor corporation. In 2025 Saxon become the commander of Belltower's Strike Team Six, an elite commando force, and lead them in numerous conflicts around the world. Events of Icarus Effect In 2027 Saxon and Strike Six are taking part in "Operation Rainbird", supposedly a quick strike against rival forces in Australia's civil war. Even though Belltower has assured them that the mission will be entirely safe, the transport plane is suddenly attacked by a drone aircraft. Saxon's team is wiped out in the crash, save for Sam Duarte, who is killed by the drone as it doubles back over the site. Saxon manages to down the craft with a G-87 shortly before stumbling off a cliff into a shallow river. With massive burns and limb damage Ben is recovered by Jaron Namir and taken to an SAF hospital. While Ben Saxon is recovering from his injuries he is approached by Namir to join the Tyrants, an independent special operations team that supplies its members with the best weapons and augmentations, and gives its members much more freedom than more official groups like the military. After Namir promises to help find the people responsible for Team Six's deaths, Saxon agrees to join. Saxon works for the Tyrants for a few months, getting to know each member: Jaron Namir, Lawrence Barrett, Yelena Fedorova, new recruit Gunther Hermann, and Scott Hardesty (who believes that the new members are both too inexperienced to be trusted). In his first operation he, Hermann and Hardesty are sent into the Hotel Novoe Rostov in Moscow to kill Mikhail Kontarsky, an administrator of the Russian committee on Human Augmentation. Namir tells Saxon that Kontarsky associates with the Juggernaut Collective, a cyberterrorism cell, and also has done business with the people responsible for Operation Rainbird's failure. After fighting through several guards, the team finally find Kontarsky in a secret room, speaking to a mysterious figure, "Janus" through audio/video communication. Janus mentions something of a "Killing Floor", then asks Saxon if he is sure who he is working for or of his loyalty, but before he can interrogate either of them, Hardesty kills Kontarsky from a sniper perch across the street. Ben becomes increasingly skeptical about the Tyrants, and on board their private plane, Hermann and Saxon are both tased and knocked out. Betrayal He wakes up on the ground of a cramped room with the other tyrants watching, Jaron explains that one of the new recruits, Ben or Gunther, is not loyal to the group and the two must fight to the death to determine which. He throws a handgun with a single round and the two fight over it. Ben eventually gets the pistol, but he refuses to kill Gunther, however the round was a blank and Jaron explain that the fight was just a test. They exit the small room into Jaron's home, and he learns that Jaron leads a double life, both as a ruthless killer abroad and a family man at home. Ben grows increasingly unhappy with the Tyrants. Later he is in his home, a luxurious resort in London, when an automated advertisement blimp begins showing messages on its screens from Janus, asking him again if he is sure where his loyalties are. Federova enters his apartment, and the two have sex. The Tyrants return to their base of operations, at the Romeo Airport in Michigan, where they are planning an attack on the Sarif Industries Headquarters in Detroit, to stop them from developing the Typhoon Explosive System, an experimental augmentation, and kill the leader of the project before, before they can meet with the National Science Board. They express slight worry about a security expert guarding the facility, Adam Jensen. Although he wishes to participate, Saxon is informed at the last moment that he, Hardesty, and Hermann have been given a different assignment; they will be flown to Virginia for an, as of yet, unknown job. As they arrive, Hardesty explains that they have been sent to kill Scott Temple and anyone currently in his house but at the beginning of the operation Hardesty makes Saxon stay behind, as he thinks Saxon is too weak. The mission is a success when, in the Helicopter, Saxon notices a woman running for the fence. Seeing this as his only shot at redemption, he aims at her, only to let her go, as he still lacks the ability to shoot helpless civilians. Hardesty and Hermann return from Ron Temple's House, and Hardesty chides Saxon for letting the woman get away. Nevertheless, he says that the media will spin the events to their benefit, and the group return to Romeo Airport. At the base, Ben meets up with Barrett and Namir, who strangely seems uneasy about the events at Sarif and Namir says that they are planning another major operation in Europe, and that Yelena is currently handling a job of her own. Revelation Ben is resting near the Tyrant Jet when he overhears Hardesty and Namir speaking, Hardesty warns that Ben is a liability, too sympathetic to be useful in their operations but Namir reminds him that Saxon is experienced enough to be useful regardless, and that everyone on the team is expendable if necessary. With his doubts confirmed, Ben finally calls Janus, who explains that Jaron keeps a private terminal (and access point to the Killing Floor) aboard the Tyrant Jet, and that Jaron's deceased sister is his most likely password. The Tyrants, sans Yelena, leave for their Target in Europe and aboard the plane, Ben waits for the others to go to sleep before leaving for Namir's terminal. After logging on, he learns that the Tyrants superiors kill close contacts before recruiting new members, mostly to prevent distraction, and usually stage it as an accident. While Ben is reading the Killing Floor, Jaron enters the office and admits that he was responsible for Strike Team Six's failure. Saxon, armed only with a stun gun, shoots the terminal, causing a power failure and starting several fire alarms. He manages to escape, and heads to the weapons storage area, where he finds Gunther Hermann and the two fight briefly, but Saxon manages to break several of Gunther's ribs and sternum, then shoots him in the eye with his stun gun. The German appears dead, and Saxon heads for the cockpit, where he finds Hardesty, armed with a Widowmaker TX shotgun loaded with nonlethal "Crowd buster" rounds. He blinds the man with a fire extinguisher and heads to the cargo bay, where a VTOL is located. In the bay, he is attacked by Barrett, who nearly kills Saxon, although he manages to detonate a belt of concussion grenades around his belt, scarring him badly. With no other choice, Ben opens the cargo bay doors and jumps out into the sky above the Atlantic Ocean. At the last moment he triggers his Icarus Landing System, and manages to land in the water and only fracture his augmented legs but some form of machine emerges from the depths and consumes him. Ben Saxon emerges from the trawler in front of the Juggernaut HQ, an electromagnetically shielded hangar in a port and after meeting Powell and Kelso, he gives D-Bar the password for the Killing Floor. When they access the Killing Floor, they learn that the Tyrants are heading for Geneva, Switzerland, the same week that Bill Taggart of Humanity Front is in town. The Tyrants plan to assassinate him on the steps of the Palais de Nations, making him a martyr for the anti-aug cause and push for a vote on UN regulation. To stop them Ben, Powell, Kelso, D-Bar and a 4-man NSF platoon head for Geneva by VTOL. Over the Atlantic coast, they drop onto a mostly autonomous cargo blimp and set off. When they arrive, the group split into two forces. Saxon and Powell will lead the NSF troops to the Tyrant plane, in case any Tyrants are using it as a control center; Anna, D-Bar, and Croix, another Juggernaut initiate, will pursue a car bomb that is heading for Taggart's hotel. While searching the plane, Saxon's team finds nothing of interest, or anyone inside. He does find a terminal, and notices that there is a third point for the Tyrants, a location dubbed "Icarus". Powell finds material for an improvised explosive, but is confused because the Tyrants have access to Military grade explosives. At the last minute Saxon notices that the Tyrants knew they were planning to attack the plane, and runs. The plane explodes, killing Powell and his people. Ben Saxon talk to the radio, warning that the plane was trapped, and Jaron responds that Anna is in his custody and that he will kill her if Ben does not kill Taggart himself in plain public view. Knowing he cannot let an innocent person die, he begins walking to the Palais de Nations. Last operation A small van approaches, driven by Scott Hardesty, who gives Ben a Diamond Back .357 with one bullet in the cylinder, and reminds him that Barret will broadcast himself torturing Kelso to his Mastoid Comm if he fails. Saxon approaches Taggart and his secretary, fighting through several Belltower private guards, and points the gun at Taggart but at the last second, he chooses not to kill him, and pulls Taggart out of the open. Hardesty, perched at the nearby library, shoots with a Longsword Whisperhead rifle and misses, killing the secretary accidentally. Taggart asks Saxon if "They" sent him, implying that he knows about the Illuminati, before Ben runs toward the Library to kill Hardesty. Inside, he uses his only bullet to sever a chandelier which leads to it crashing on Hardesty, incapacitating him. Ben climbs up and fights with him, who manages to stab him in the gut with his augmented arm. Ben finally kills him by shoving his own arm blade through his jaw and skull. Being chased by the Geneva police, suffering from a knife wound, having no contacts, he calls Janus and asks for help. Janus tells him that the Icarus ''is actually a private yacht on the Rhône river where they are holding Anna. Later, he kills a Tyrant VTOL and pilots himself to the ''Icarus. After revealing himself, he decides to challenge Jaron to a one-on-one fight, to settle his desire for revenge once and for all. With his advanced augmentations, Jaron easily defeats Saxon, though at the last moment Saxon pulls out a Zenith 10mm pistol (snagged from the Pilot) and shoots Namir in the chest 3 times, which manage to subdue him even with his dermal augs. Ben trains the gun on Namir's head, but Barrett threatens to kill Anna if he kills the leader. Saxon lets them go again, and him and Anna jump into the burning wreckage of the Icarus to avoid gunfire. With the police coming, the Tyrants leave by VTOL, leaving the two to die aboard the yacht; however Anna is able to breath underwater due to her rebreather aug, and the two manage to escape through a breach in the boats hull. Later, Ben and Anna are recovering from their injuries at the Duarte Household in Costa Rica, and Anna plans to stay there, where the Illuminati have minimal influence. Ben plans to leave for an unknown location, but Anna urges him to stay, stressing that she remembers something from Janus' vision, that a serious change is coming soon, and that none of them can change it. ''Deus Ex: The Fall'' At the Duarte safe-house at Costa Rica, Ben recounts to Anna his discovery of the Tyrants' betrayal. She is suddenly pained by Darrow Deficiency Syndrome, and Ben has to administer Neuropozyne to Anna. Due to a worldwide shortage of Neuropozyne, they've been rationing their remaining supply, so Ben contacts Janus for the first time in months for advice on a new source. Since the Tyrants would find them if they went to a LIMB Clinic, Janus recommends Benjamin to travel to the slums of Panama to see the shady Doctor Alvarez Araujo for treatment. After explaining to Anna whether he will take a lethal or non-lethal approach there, and suggesting that she research the Tyrants while he's gone, Benjamin boards a train to Panama City. Ben manages to find Alvarez, who offers him a shot of Riezene, Zaaphire Biotech's alternative to Neuropozyne. If Ben accepts the Riezene, he will remark that it's just as effective as Nu-Poz at treating his DDS. Alvarez also offers Ben a job to find Alvarez's new shipment of Rievido, the active ingredient of Riezene. Alvarez finally points Ben in the direction of the director of the local LIMB clinic, Doctor Camila Cardoso. After a Nu-Poz addict offers Saxon a side-quest to find her missing boyfriend, he goes to the LIMB clinic and finds Camila Cardoso. Camila agrees to send Saxon discreet shipments of Neuropozyne if he finds out where the street gangs are getting their Riezene, and she directs him to Cobra for more information on the criminals. On his way out of Downtown Panama, a police officer gives Saxon a side-quest to obtain Alvarez's pocket organizer as evidence to arrest him for illegally obtaining Riezene, and if Saxon accepts the quest he can either warn Alvarez or give the cop the evidence. Back at the Train Station, Cobra tells Saxon to speak with Diego, the leader of the Skulls gang, and also offers him a reward for Diego's pocket organizer. Depending on the player's actions, Saxon either finds tainted Riezene with an XNG shipping manifest and a Belltower vehicle at the Skulls' Garage, or convinces Diego to confess that his gang obtained their Riezene from the Belltower mercenaries contracted to guard the official Riezene shipments, while recording the conversation via Infolink. Either way, Ben explains the situation to Anna and reports the evidence to Camila, who concludes that Zaaphire Biotech is making a flawed product and has been field-testing it by employing Belltower to use street gangs to distribute the product and hide the bodies of those who overdose on it. She asks Ben to find Alex Vega, a Belltower pilot, in order to get some inside answers. Prodding Camila further will open up a sidequest to deal with the thugs stalking her room in Hotel Etana. Ben tells Anna to pickup Camila's shipment of Neuropozyne at their PO Box while he finds Alejandra. Anna warns him that this isn't their problem, but Ben insists on continuing, knowing people could die if he doesn't intervene. Saxon finds Alex at the Nightshades nightclub, and she tells him to warn the World Health Organization inspector she's been hired to transport that this situation has put his life in danger. At the Hotel Etana, Saxon finds Inspector Stuart St John, who tells him he already knows about the botched Riezene shipments and plans to go public with his findings on Picus TV. The inspector is suddenly executed by Sam Duarte, revealed to be alive and working for the Tyrants. Namir orders Sam to execute Saxon, but he hesitates, and Barrett orders Sam to return to the helicopter. Ben tells Anna that the Tyrants' involvement means her position may be compromised and warns her not to return to the safehouse. After escaping the Hotel, Saxon informs Alex of the inspector's assassination. Realizing Belltower will need to cover up the inspector's demise by scapegoating her to take the fall, Alex tasks Saxon with breaking into the XNG Data Center and destroying the surveillance equipment monitoring her VTOL so they can escape Panama. After fighting or sneaking his way through Belltower's secret base inside the XNG building, Saxon makes it to the Belltower helipad and disables the tracking equipment. Saxon then leaves XNG and travels to the roof of the Hotel Etana. After Saxon takes out the Belltower Spec Ops and neutralizes the Boxguard, Alex blows down a Belltower gunship, exclaiming "Consider that my resignation!", and lands to pick him up. They escape Panama, and Saxon tells her their destination is the Zaaphire Biotech building in Canberra, Australia. Notes *According to the author James Swallow, Ben Saxon was based on actor Gerard Butler. *Saxon had a one night stand with Yelena Fedorova. *His augmentations are made by Tai Yong Medical. See also *Ben Saxon's computer Gallery Saxon-Profile View.PNG|Ben Saxon at the Duarte safe house in Costa Rica. Janus Saxon.png|Saxon speaking with Janus. Jetliner Ben Barrett.png|Ben conversing with Barrett. Ben Saxon Resignation.PNG|Ben Saxon resigning from the Tyrants via a concussion grenade. Ben Jetliner escape.png|Saxon escaping the Tyrant's jetliner. Ben Saxon landing system.png|Ben using the Icarus Landing System. Ben Saxon and a pilot.jpg|Saxon with Alex Vega. Glitch Costume.PNG|Ben Saxon's glitch skin. Turntable Saxon.png|Saxon's character model from the turntable. Ben Saxon intro info.png|Illuminati file on Ben Saxon. ru:Бен Саксон es:Ben Saxon Category:Deus Ex: Icarus Effect characters Category:Deus Ex: The Fall characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tyrants Category:Mechanically augmented characters Category:Juggernaut Collective characters